Decorative plates or similar articles, such as framed photographs or award plaques, are often displayed in upright, standing positions with the aid of a support.
Displays adorned with religious expression or symbolism often take on a meaningful purpose. Votives or candles are often placed around or near such displays for a devotional purpose or memorial significance. The resulting display may be the center piece of a small religious shrine, for example.